Burn
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "Burn." "What did you just say?"  Who knew the Nanny could bring people together? Channy. Short one-shot.


**So this idea came to me today when I was sitting in the same room as someone in my family, and they suddenly said "Burn." and I found out they were talking to the TV xD.. .and then, I thought how the Nanny relates here. Kinda?**

**Well since it was someone in my family it didn't go like this, but there were like 3 lines in this that were said.**

**I don't own SWAC, or the Nanny. **

**This is a one-shot, don't ask for me to update or something. xD**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I was sitting on the couch in the prop house watching TV when who would stroll in but Chad Dylan Cooper. _My enemy, rival, and secret cru-_

_Wait, what am I talking about?_

All of this work must be getting to my head. Yeah, that's it.

"Hello..." Chad looked around before looking back at me. "Random." he said.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"I can't come visit my favorite cast?"

"You can, but if you were visiting you're favorite cast, why would you be here?" I asked.

"Whatever." Chad said. He came over and sat on the couch next to me. He put his feet on the coffee table.

"So, what are we watching?" he asked.

"We," I pushed his feet off the table, "aren't watching anything. But _i'm_ watching The Nanny."

"The Nanny? Really Sonny, really?" he asked, using his famous line. I rolled my eyes.

"Is their a problem with that?" I asked.

He laughed. I rolled my eyes again and leaned back on the couch.

Niles had just made fun of C.C. when...

"Burn." Chad said.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Burn." he repeated.

"Really Chad, really?"

"What? There's a problem with saying burn?"

"Let me guess, you also say 'You've been served!" I said, laughing quietly then noticing him not laughing along.

"Oh my gosh you say you've been served too!" I laughed again.

"Like you've never said it before." he said. I stopped my laughing. "Okay, you've never said it before." he rolled his eyes this time.

I watched the TV for a bit more and as Niles said something to C.C. again, I spoke up.

"You know it's stupid how they're always fighting. They clearly like eachother." I said, motioning to the T.V.

"Well they end up together in the end." he said.

I smirked at him.

"So you do watch this show." I said.

"So what if I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just acted like it was stupid I was watching it earlier."

"I guess I was just surprised. It didn't seem like a show you'd watch."

I shrugged.

"I kinda like it because it... reminds me of us." Chad said.

"What do you mean?" I thought I might know what he meant, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Well how C.C. and Niles hate eachother.." he started. I knew this part.

"Fast forward, fast forward." I said, motioning him to go on with my hand.

"But they like eachother." he said.

"A-are you saying you like me?" I asked.

"Are you, you saying that you like me?"

"I asked first." I pointed out.

"Okay, fine." he said, defeated. He sunk into the couch. "I'm saying I like you." he mumbled.

There was silence for a few moments, when I thought of someone.

"Well they end up together in the end." I said, repeating his line from earlier. I leaned forward.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"What do you want me to be saying?"

"I guess that you want us to be a couple?" he asked me.

"That's what I want to be saying too." I said. He smiled like crazy. I giggled.

"What?" he asked, loosing his smile.

"You looked like a goof with that smile." I said, looking back at him.

"I can't help it. I've liked you since I first met you." he said, then realized his i'm guessing mistake. He probably didn't want to say that.

"I've liked you too. And don't worry, that smile was cute." I said. He smiled again. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So Sonny, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"W-what?" he asked, confused and I think hurt?

"I'm kidding. Of course I'll go out with you." I said, hitting his arm.

He smiled again. Not that goofy smile before, but a small smile.

I giggled then stood up. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking towards the door. I looked over at him to see an even goofier smile on him.

"Burn." I said. I walked out of the prop house, leaving behind a happy, dazed, and probably very confused Chad Dylan Cooper.

**

* * *

**

So it was random. And short. Well I got the inspiration from that family member and The Nanny. I thought how Niles and C.C. kinda are like Chad and Sonny. Two people who won't admit they like eachother and instead fight. :D

**-Abbie**


End file.
